The present invention relates generally to a keyboard in an electronic device and, more particularly, to a double-sided keyboard having two keymats, or two sets of individual keys, located on both sides of the keyboard for entering information into an electronic device.
Man-machine interaction, in terms of user input, is of utmost importance in portable communication devices. Splitting up one single keyboard into two or more sub-keyboards is one of the ways to improve the efficient use of a communication device. For example, in a Communicator, a phone keyboard can be used when the Communicator functions as a telephone, and another separate QWERTY keyboard can be used when the Communicator is used for other functions. As portable communication devices become smaller and more compact, the available space and volume for two or more sub-keyboards becomes more limited. It is desirable to provide a cost-effective method and apparatus for entering information in an electronic device depending on the functions of the device.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a double-sided keyboard for entering information in an electronic device. The keyboard comprises:
a circuit board having a first side and an opposing second side;
a first plurality of keys adjacent to the first side;
a second plurality of keys adjacent to the second side; and
a plurality of electrically conductive members disposed on the first side of the circuit board so that when at least one of the keys is pressed, at least one electrically conductive member is operatively connected to the circuit board for providing a signal indicative of the information for use in the electronic device.
Preferably, the electrically conductive members comprise a plurality of dome-shaped segments for making electrical contact with the circuit board to activate the circuit board for providing the signals.
Possibly, the dome-shaped segments are shared with the first and second plurality of keys such that each dome-shaped segment can be caused to make electrical contact with the circuit board by either one of the first plurality of keys or one of the second plurality of keys.
Alternatively, the electrically conductive members comprise a first plurality of dome-shaped segments for making electrical contact with the circuit board to activate the circuit board by pressing one of the first plurality of keys; and a second plurality of dome-shaped segments for making electrical contact with the circuit board to activate the circuit board by pressing one of the second plurality of keys.
Preferably, the first plurality of keys are capable of activating the circuit board only when the keyboard is oriented in a first direction, and the second plurality of keys are capable of activating the circuit board only when the keyboard is oriented in a second direction different from the first direction.
Preferably, the first plurality of keys are positioned above the circuit board when the keyboard is oriented in the first direction, and the second plurality of keys are positioned above the circuit board when the keyboard is oriented in the second direction.
Possibly, the electronic device comprises a device body having a device connector and the circuit board comprises a circuit connector for electrically connecting to the device connector for conveying the signal from the keyboard to the device body.
Possibly the circuit connector is removable from the device connector so as to allow the keyboard to be detached from the device body.
According to the present invention, the electrically conductive members are fixedly attached to the circuit board, or they are disposed on a mat disposed between the first plurality of keys and the circuit board.
According to the present invention, the first plurality of keys are individually disposed or they are part of a keymat. Likewise, the second plurality of keys are individually disposed or they are part of a further keymat.
Preferably, the electrically conductive members comprise a plurality of dome-shaped segments for making electrical contact with the circuit board to activate the circuit board for providing the signal.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic device including a device body having a body direction facing a user to allow the user to enter information in the electronic device, the electronic device comprising:
a device connector disposed on the device body; and
a double-sided keyboard for entering the information, the keyboard having a first side and an opposing second side, the keyboard comprising:
a circuit connector;
a circuit electrically connected to the circuit connector;
a first user interface having a plurality of keys disposed on the first side of the keyboard;
a plurality of dome-shaped segments disposed between the keys and the circuit, wherein when at least one of the keys is pressed, at least one of the dome-shaped segments is deformed, causing the first user interface to interact with the circuit for providing signals indicative of the information;
a second user interface disposed on the second side of the keyboard and capable of interacting with the circuit for providing the signals, wherein the circuit connector is electrically connected to the device connector for conveying the signals from the keyboard to the device body when the keyboard is attached to the device body, and the keyboard can be attached to the device body either
in a first position such that the first side is oriented in a direction substantially the same as the device direction so as to allow the user to enter the information via the first user interface, or
in a second position such that the second side is oriented in a direction substantially the same as the device orientation so as to allow the user to enter the information via the second user interface.
Preferably, the second user interface comprises a plurality of further keys, and wherein the further keys cause the circuit to make contact with the dome-shaped segments for providing the signals when at least one of the further keys is pressed, and the dome-shaped segments are electrically conductive for causing the circuit to provide the signals when the deformed dome-shaped segment electrically contacts the circuit.
Alternatively, the second user interface comprises a touch surface which causes the circuit to provide the signals when pressure is asserted at a location of the touch surface.
Possibly, the dome-shaped segments are electrically non-conductive, and when at least one of the keys is pressed, the pressed key asserts the pressure to the touch surface through the deformed dome-shaped segment.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a double-sided keyboard removably attached to an electronic device to allow a user to enter information in the electronic device, the keyboard comprising:
a first side and an opposing second side;
a circuit connector;
a circuit electrically connected to the circuit connector;
a first user interface having a plurality of keys disposed on the first side of the keyboard;
a plurality of dome-shaped segments disposed between the keys and the circuit, wherein when at least one of the keys is pressed, at least one of the dome-shaped segments is deformed, causing the first user interface to interact with the circuit for providing signals indicative of the information;
a second user interface different from the first user interface, disposed on the second side of the keyboard, and capable of interacting with the circuit for providing the signals, wherein the circuit connector is electrically connected to the device connector for conveying the signals from the keyboard to the device body when the keyboard is attached to the device body.
Preferably, the second user interface comprises a plurality of further keys, and wherein the further keys cause the circuit to make contact with the dome-shaped segments for providing the signals when at least one of the further keys is pressed. The dome-shaped segments are electrically conductive for causing the circuit to provide the signals when the deformed dome-shaped segment electrically contacts the circuit.
Alternatively, the second user interface comprises a touch surface, which causes the circuit to provide the signals when pressure is asserted at a location of the touch surface.
Possibly, the dome-shaped segments are electrically non-conductive. When at least one of the keys is pressed, the pressed key asserts the pressure to the touch surface through the deformed dome-shaped segment.